Be My Sunshine
by BelleSole
Summary: In this story Jasper has to save Bella from herself as she sinks deep into depression. R
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Sunshine**

Disclaimer- We do not own twilight or any characters from the saga. :'(

_Italics_-inner thoughts **bold**- Italian

**WARNING! This is a Rated M story! If you don't like don't read!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I sat there in complete silence watching the sunrise over the mountains. I had this irritating feeling that someone was watching me. There was something or someone on the mountain with me. The longer I sat there the more irritating it became. Seriously who in the hell felt it necessary to stare. Did they forget that it is rude to stare? I know most humans were taught manners, I was. I never forget all the nagging that went into them.

"_Don't touch this, put that down, move out of the way before you get hurt, don't run in the house," on and on my mamma would nag. Oh yes, let's not forget my all time favorite one "This is my living room not your jungle gym!" My friends and I heard that one a lot over the years._

A shuffling noise broke my inner thoughts as the most beautiful creature walked into the sunlight. Her ivory cheeks streaked with tears, and her big brown eyes blood shot from her crying. I sat there as silent as I could I figured she'd eventually leave once she got it out of her system. But then she spoke, not to me but to the heavens speaking in beautiful Italian.

**"SAM! Il mio sole, la mia terra, la mia aria, ed il mio amore perché l'ha fatta mi parte! SAM! SAM! SAM! Sarò con lei presto il mio amore. Per questa montagna come un vampiro con porta la mia anima".**

She was about to jump off the cliff, and then stopped when she saw me, still glittering in the sun.

"**Il suo un vampiro." **

"**Sì che sono. **Do you know how to speak English?"

"Yes I know how to speak English I live in America for fucks sake."

I raised my hands in the air as if in surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry. But if you don't mind me asking how did you know I was a vampire?"

"My brother Emmett was turned into a vampire by his girlfriend Alice. He still comes and sees me once in a while."

_Emmett's sister? Do I believe her? _

"How long ago was this?"

"Ten years ago. We were turning 17 years old. It was on our birthday."

_So it is true. Wow I can't believe it. I wonder if Alice knew? Wonderful."_

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in….._

"Yes Alice?" I stated hesitantly in the annoying piece of technology.

"What are you doing with her? And by god don't you hurt her Emmet will KILL you! I have yet to meet her myself so don't you dare mess with her you hear me JASPER WILLIAM WITLOCK?"

"Holy hells Alice stop your damn screeching." I yelled back.

I was lost in the moment of Alice not noticing that the angel had moved back over to the cliff. When I finally had noticed it I had this horrendous feeling of guilt wash over me, as I saw her try and take the last and final step ending her life. I couldn't let this happen in the mere minutes she was next to me the way this longing to held on to me, as if she was asking me take away all the pain she held inside.

I ran to her and whispered in her ear so softly, "I know your heart is broken I can feel your agony, your pain, and your hate for death. So why bring it upon yourself? And please won't you tell me your name?"

"My name is Bella, as for the bring death upon myself, it is not your choice what I do with my body and soul."

"I don't know why, but I feel as if I should save your life, please just trust me Bella."

"I have no desire to..."

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell are you thinking?"

Emmett walks into the clearing, with Alice just a step behind him. Bella looks at him.

"Emmett, Sam is gone. What purpose do I have left?"

"Being my sister and staying alive. Oh by the way JAPSER STOP TOUCHING BELLA!"

I could not stop the smirk coming to my lips as I slid my hand down her arm. I saw the goose bumps appear, and then I shiver.

_I shivered what the hell? Shouldn't it be her that shivers at my touch not me at the site of what my touch does to her? Damn it why is my brain turning to mush? Holy shit!_

"Jasper you're still touching her…DUDE STEP THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"My apologies Em."

I let go of Bella only to have her step closer to the edge again.

_Seriously what the hell happened to her and what the fuck is she thinking?_

I stepped back up to her and pulled her to me away from the cliffs edge.

With that she leans in to me and whispers "You can't stop this one way it will happen. I give you my word on that."

I move her away from me and into Emmet's arms, where he wrapped her in a safe cocoon of pure love for his sister.

"Bella my sister please be smart and listen to your brother for once. Don't jump please don't jump. You're the only human thing I have left. Besides if you jump I jump too."

"And what good would it do for you to jump? Your already dead you dumbass."

I laughed at her words to him. Though I knew that every word was said with love it was still hilarious. Emmet picked up Bella carrying her like the precious cargo she was. He was walking back the way she came.

"Alice go on back to the house I will be home shortly. Jasper would you follow me we need to chat" Said Emmet.

Alice looked like she was going to rebuff his request, but when she saw the look on his face her expression softened and she just nodded her head and left. I walked next to him and said, "Come on Emmett let's take her home."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! We would like to know if you want this continued. So, review if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We own nothing :'( Stephenie Meyer does…… even though we all want Jasper. Lol

Author's Note: Please review after this chapter if you think it should go on. Thank you and have fun reading!

Chapter 2: Emmett and He's Thoughts

_Italics_- Inner thoughts, **Bold**- Italian

J.P.O.V

We arrive at Bella's house in no time. I myself was very grateful for that. I just met her and she depressed the hell out of me just looking at her, but by god is she pretty. Emmet took her inside, and made sure everything was going to be okay. Then when he was finished he walked out, locked the door, and closed it making his way over to me. I said nothing throughout this whole exchange. There was nothing to say except I'm sorry. I tried a couple of times to say just that, but every time the inner me would say something to get me to stop.

_What the hell are you sorry for you don't even know her, or the reason that made her feel this way other than someone named Sam. Then again she really could be just plain psycho._

I shook my head at that thought.

_This was more than that; this was something she was going through, something she had been through._

That being my last thought I left it alone, knowing Emmet he would deal with his sister in his own way. We left and went back to Emmet's house. It was silent for almost an hour, and Emmet looked as if he were in deep thought. Then breaking the silence he said to me, "Dude, Jasper why were you giving my sister goo-goo eyes?"

"Emmett I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right..." His sarcasm was thick so I stayed quiet, but wondering.

_Was I really that bad? Could he and Alice see right through me? Wow I need therapy._

B.P.O.V.

I felt Emmet carry me back to my house. He carried me to my room laying me down as tenderly in bed as he could, and then kissed my forehead.

Before he left he whispered to me, "My sister you are the only thing human I have left in my life, I love you so much, and I will do whatever it takes to make you better again."

_He wants to make me better? Doesn't he understand that the loneliness and heartbreak is what is making me want to end my suffering in the only way I knew how? If he loved me enough like he said he did he would understand, wouldn't he? But odds were he wouldn't, and he never would._

I lay there falling in and out of sleep, the nightmares getting to me until I woke up and said _fuck it_. When I saw the sunlight coming through my window I was amazed, _Forks never has sun anymore, not after Sam left_. I went in to the kitchen for my morning coffee, and possibly it could make me feel better.

_Emmett had told me once that I looked like the hairy honeycombs commercials, but he said that I grew fangs, and spewed green goo from my eyes and nostrils._

The sound of a chair scraping across my floor broke my train of thought. I look up to find Emmet sitting in my kitchen.

_What am I going to do now? I know he will want to talk about yesterday he always does_ _when something like that happens. _

I just looked at him and stated very firmly, "DON'T." He looked at the floor then back at me and said, "I have some things to get at the store go get dressed so you can go with me PLEASE?"

_Doesn't he know puppy dog eyes are unfair? And for vampires it should be illegal!_

"Do I have to go Emmett?"

"Yes Bells you have to go."

"Damn. Fine I'll go get dressed."

As I walked upstairs to go get dressed I punched the wall and yelled at him, "Lei è stronzo!"

"I know Bells, but you still love me." I rolled my eyes.

I got dressed and then met Emmett in the entry way.

"Are you ready Bells?"

"I suppose."

"It'll be fun, just like old times! Maybe we'll even play hide and go seek in Wal-Mart again."

"Yeah and maybe while you're walking in front of me I'll make kick you in the leg and then point and laugh." Emmett laughs at me then shakes his head. I swear sometimes he was just like a six year old.

We jumped in the car and were on our way to where ever the hell we were going. I didn't care. Just as long as I didn't see anything that reminded me of Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We arrived at Wal-Mart in less than twenty minutes because of Emmett's insane driving. I don't now why we are at Wal-Mart, but again at this time all I wanted to do is go home and stay home.

_There were so many memories of Sam out in the world and if Emmett and his new family were_ _hell bent on not letting me be with Sam, I chose never to leave the house._

"Bella are you going to sit in the jeep all day?" Emmett's booming voice broke my train of thought and I had to get out of the car,

_Well here it goes nothing…_

As I exited the jeep I slammed the door so he would know my dislike for being here. With a scowl on my face I caught up to Emmet to see his disproval of my demeanor.

_ What the hell ever!! I don't even care!_

We walked in to the store as I went to grab a cart for his things as he stands there bouncing in place saying "I want to ride in the cart! I want to ride in the cart!"

I glared at him whispering "Emmet shut the hell up, No! You can't ride in the cart your too damn big and your fat ass will break it. Now let's go get your shit and GO HOME!"

We make our way through the aisles with him grabbing stuff here and there. Out of nowhere I hear the Mission Impossible theme.

_Seriously you got to be kidding me._

Out of the corner of my eye I see Emmet in the middle of a clothing rack with a toy gun. He's looking around for something to shoot at. I am mortified and I keep on walking not looking to find out what the hell he was doing now. I continue through the store getting the things from his list. Every so often I can see him darting through the racks going from section to section.

I had to back near the electronics department, when I see him coming at me in a power wheel screaming "Bella I want one of these can we buy it PLEASE!"

There chasing him was a sales associate saying, "Sir those have a weight limit. Sir you have to get out of the toy. Please, Sir put back the power wheel! SIR!"

I duck my head and turn the corner into a different aisle not commenting on anything I just witnessed. I continued through the store shopping. I cringed when I heard a loud bang happen, hoping to god it was not from Emmet.

I walk towards check out when over the loud speaker.

"Isabella Swan would you please come to the front of the store and collect your brother, Isabella Swan to the front of the store."

I walk up to the front of the store there sitting on a bench with two police officers standing with him was Emmet. I walked up with apologies spewing from my mouth.

"I am so sorry for whatever it is he did apparently today he forgot to wear his big boy underpants along with his helmet."

I looked at him, and shook my head in disappointment.

"I have to check out then I will be back to collect you. Don't move."

I started to walk away; I turned around quickly pointed at him, and said with all the authority I could muster.

"STAY!"

With that he bowed his head and waited for me to check out, I collected him on my way out of the store, with a pissed off glare on my face the whole way to the jeep. He stayed quiet as he put everything in the back of his jeep.

I climbed in waiting on him, when he was done closing it up. He got in and started the car.

"Bella"

"Don't Emmet"

"Bella"

"NO!"

He sighed then with a rush out of him I heard.

"Bella, I'm sorry I just wanted you to have a good time today that's all."

"Emmet what in the hell did you think would happen, how in the hell was me being embarrassed by you in that store with an ass load of people I don't know a good fucking time?!? Please tell me, I want to know, I just can't see it!" I was screaming at him by the end of my little rant.

"I'm sorry"

"Take me home Emmet, for the love of god, I want to be alone." I stated with tears trying to escape my eyes.

"I'm really sorry Bella."

"Just take me home."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We own nothing. _sigh_ -.-'

Bold- Italian Italics-- Inner thoughts

Warning: Bella is going to be a crazy B**** in this chapter. She's definately sucidal. So in turn if you don't like, don't read :)

R&R

* * *

Chapter 4

After what happened at walmart today with Emmett all I wanted to do was see I

_Wait what? Jasper? Why the hell would I want to see him? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? The last thing I needed was another guy in my life, and Sam hasn't been gone that long only three months, two days, and nine hours. But hey who's counting. No no no no no no NO! I don't need this! Oh Sam! I need to see you Sam why did you leave me!?! _

I started to sob uncontrollably with no way to stop.

"O il mio dio oh il mio dio oh il mio dio! Il Sam la manco così molto mi occuperò di quest'ora. "

_There is something wrong with me. I need to deal with myself now. I need to go to the cliff where Sam jumped._

I jumped in my car, and drove to the cliff. Its sunset and no one is around. Jasper can't save me this time. I swear I'm going to jump.

Jasper's P.O.V

Emmett told me what happened today with Bella. I knew she was scared but I didn't think she would blow up at Emmett.

_Wow, there is something wrong with that woman. She needs a good thing to happen to her, to save her; maybe just maybe that new thing could be me. I don't know why, but I fell very protective of her. I need her to live._

"JASPER! EMMETT! SHE GOING TO JUMP! WE HAVE TO GET TO HER NOW!"

"Alice what do you mean she's going to jump?"

"Jasper I just had a vision of Bella getting ready to jump, and then everything went blank. We need to get to that mountain and we need to get to that mountain now."

"Alice is you sure?"

"NO JASPER I"M LYING!"

"Alice sarcasm isn't needed. Really."

"JASPER DUDE SHUT THE HELL UP WE NEED TO GO! NOW!!!!"

Emmett's words drove it all home; I couldn't think I just reacted.

"Bella. No!"

I ran as fast as I could the sun is almost set, I could hear the water, and it was rushing. There was going to be a storm.

_Bella please still be on that cliffside. Don't jump please don't jump. You'll die and be taken from me. Il mio Bel Bella è per favore lì e per l'amore di tutto che è santo non è in quell'acqua. _

I_ ran faster and faster. I heard a splash in the distance, and stopped at the cliffs edge. Watching the water ripple._

_"BELLA! NO! IL MIO BEL BELLA! NO!"_

_"She jumped. Oh god no! what have I done?"_

_I looked at the water, searching for her to come up, and didn't see anything. So I stood up got close to the edge and looked at Emmett. _

_"I'm going to bring her back home Emmett. Move all of her stuff into our upper wing, that place is where we will keep her until she gets better. I'll bring her home."_

_He just nodded and then I jumped over the edge._

_Bella's P.O.V._

_I feel numb. Water surrounds me, and I feel at ease. Everything is quite. And I see Sam. Oh my Sam. I missed you. I hear his voice call to me._

_"_Bella you're not supposed to be dead, you're supposed to be living the life I never had. I want you to live my Bella. Swim to the surface, and find another to love. Be with Emmett and his new family. You need to live my Bella."

"But Sam your gone I could never love again like I did with you. Never."

"You must Bella. You have to live you have such greater purpose. You will learn to love again Bella. You must swim to the surface. Go Bella."

Sam's face was getting hazy and hard to see. I felt something cold and hard wrap around my body. I tried to pull away, but nothing worked. I screamed for Sam. But he was gone all over again he was gone.

_I couldn't love someone else never ever could I love someone else, and Sam doesn't want me to be with him. So I'm the reason he jumped. To get away from me. Oh Sam._

The cold object was pulling me further up, and up. Taking me to the surface. Where I didn't want to go. But there was no way to fight it.

I broke the surface and the last thing I heard was, "Il mio Bel Bella, ti amo." Then I let the blackness take me over.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We own nothing. :'(

_Italics_- Inner thoughts

**Bold**- Itailian

Hope you like it. :)

Chapter 5

* * *

J.P.O.V

I pulled Bella out of the water. She's not breathing and her heart is failing.

'_No no no no no! Bella you can't die, not yet. Not ever. Bella please wake up.'_

I was holding Bella to me when Emmett pulled her out of my arms and into his. I suppressed the growl that was in my chest and handed her over.

"I'm going to try to get her to start breathing, Jasper calm down. You're pushing your emotions to everyone else."

"I'm sorry Emmett."

I knew he felt extremely guilty and my emotions probably weren't helping him anymore then they were helping me. I heard sobs and I realized Emmett couldn't get her to breathe and he was crying, actual tears of venom running down his cheeks. He started to scream at Bella to wake up.

"BELLA WAKE UP! WAKE UP MY BABY SISTER PLEASE! YOU NEED TO BE ALIVE BELLA YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME BELLA BELLA NO! YOU'RE THE ONLY THINGS I HAVE CLOSE TO MY HUMAN LIFE BELLA PLEASE!! WAKE UP BELLA WAKE UP!"

Emmett's screams were echoing off trees, and Alice was crying too. I just couldn't move. Alice froze I knew she was having a vision I just didn't care. I wanted my Bella back, and alive.

_'My Bella what the hell! She's dead and I didn't get a chance to tell her how I felt. She just needs to wake up. But she's not going to.' _

Emmett hugs Bella's limp body closer to his cold one and starts crying even harder. He screams some more foe his sister to wake up.

"BELLA I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE JUST WAKE UP! PLEASE! I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE BELLA PLEASE! I'LL NEVER PLAY AT WAL-MART AGAIN I SWEAR JUST WAKE UP!"

I'm still on my knees rocking with the grief rolling off me, and tears that I thought would never come starting to roll down my cheeks. I released a ferocious growl of the pain that I was feeling in that moment. The woman I wanted for the rest of my life now laying dead in the arms of another man, her brother, but none the less another man. I wanted her to be in my arms forever. I needed her there. I didn't know what to do.

I looked up to see Alice wasn't crying anymore and before I could ask she stood up, smacked Emmett and said,

"YOUR SISTER IS ALIVE! SHE'S NOT DEAD! IN ABOUT 3 SECONDS SHE IS GOING TO OPEN HER EYES. (Insert deep breath here). Anyway you need to listen to her heart."

Emmett and I looked at each other and listen very close to Bella's heart. I didn't hear anything, and apparently Emmett didn't either. I said something first.

"Alice you are so full of shit. I can't hear her heart. So please if you will shut the hell up."

I heard a raspy breath and a heartbeat. I looked up at Bella. Her beautiful brown eyes were open and staring at her brother.

E.P.O.V

_'She's breathing and her heart is beating. She's alive.'_

I look at my sister; her brown eyes are looking at my topaz ones. I hug her to me and whisper in her ear.

"Bella you scared the hell out of me I thought I lost you." She spoke three single words.

"Where is Jasper?"

'_Jasper? Why the hell did she want Jasper?' _I thought for a minute on this and then answered her.

"He's right here Bells."

She sat up in my arms and looked for Jasper. I didn't know why but she locked eyes with him and smiled.

Her voice was clear, and she spoke in Italian so I have no clue what she said but Jasper did.

B.P.O.V

I was a live and all I wanted was Jasper. I don't know why but I wanted him. I turned and looked at him. It was dark so I couldn't really see him, but I spoke to him and solely to him.

**"Jasper lei mi ha risparmiato da dolere di Emmett e per che la ringrazio. Ma penso anche che possa essere innamorato di lei."**

He looked at me eyes wide and smiled. It took him a minute and then spoke to me.

**"Il Bella il "mio amore lei è il mio per sempre. Nessuno amerò ma lei."**

**"Il mio amore mi porta per favore a casa."**

* * *

*author's note: Hahahahahaha do you want more? Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell us what you thing about this story!*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We own nothing :'''''( not even Jasper

* * *

Chapter 6: Be My Sunshine

I looked from her to Emmet; the look on his face says he didn't really understand what was going on him. I couldn't hold in the small chuckle I had, even though I tried. Bella has on a sly smile and a gleam in her eyes that would make a vampire weary. That is hard to achieve considering what I am. I picked up Bella and told everyone that I was taking her home.

We arrived at Bella's home with the intension of leaving her as soon as she was inside safe and sound. I unlocked the door and took her to her bedroom laying her down in bed. When I finished tucking her in I kissed her forehead lightly and left.

"Promise me while I'm gone you won't do anything stupid darlin'"

"I promise Jasper."

I put a smile on my face and replied with a good.

I got outside and locked up with her keys still in my hand. I turned around to find Emmet standing there.

"Where are you going" Emmet said.

"Home".

"You can't leave her now!"

"The hell I can't."

"WHAT???" Emmet looked at me with the; 'are you fucking stupid' look. I was confused, and not sure if what I felt for Bella was real.

I was getting highly pissed off with him by the second.

'_Why is he questioning me?'_

"Jasper, didn't you tell her you loved her?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You just told my suicidal sister you love he3r and you don't even mean it?! Well aren't you a major dickhead."

"I do love her!"

"Then why don't you fucking prove it?"

"Because I don't know how." My voice was soft and I was scared; scared of what I was feeling and I was definitely not sure how to feel any of this.

"Follow your heart man, just don't be an asshole to my sister, or I'll rip you to shreds and burn the pieces."

"Okay Emmett."

I went inside and saw Bella's door was still open. I walked in and lay down with her. I wrapped my body around her whispering in her hair

"**L'amo il mio Bella caro**."(I love you my darling Bella.)

Bella just sighed and moved back into my body more.

I heard her reply of "**L'amo**" (I love you).

After that Bella began to sleep.

B.P.O.V

I felt cold arms around my torso, I knew it was Jasper. I loved Jasper I know I did. I just didn't know if I was quite ready for what he had in mind. I could feel him on my lower back, and tried to keep my breathing even so he wouldn't realize I was awake. Too late for that I guess. I hear his lusty, deep voice speaking in my ear.

"Bella, darlin' you make me so hot with all the moans you do during the night."

'_Oh god I talked out loud again? Oh jeez.' _My face was redder than a tomato, and Jasper heard ever word.

"Darlin' there isn't anything to be embarrassed about. We love each other so it's okay.."

I cut him off in midsentence. It sounded like he was about to give me the sex talk and I have had that once to many times in my life. I don't need it again.

"Jasper that's not what I was thinking. I was thinking something else."

I had all of a sudden got this great idea inside my head.

'_He's not going to know what hit him, well sucked him anyway lol'_

"Bella darlin' why do you have that smile on your face?"

"Oh no reason."

"Liar."

'Oh_ what you would give to be able to read my mind, my loving hunk of sex.'_

"Now now Bella no secrets, Secrets don't make friends."

"But sex does."

And with that I jumped up and ran to the shower.

To Be Continued.......... mwahahahahahahahahaha

* * *

R&R Let us know what you think and if we get enough reviews, We'll toss a lemon in there ;)


	7. Chapter 7

After so much stuff going on at home and not haveing a power cable for the all important laptop to write on. I hope everything is now down to a dull roar for awhile.

I own nothing of twilight...If I did I would not have had to wait so long for a new power cord...ha ha ha

On with the story!

Chapter 7

I watched as she went towards the bathroom, I was in shock. I mean mouth hanging open and everything.

_"What the hell was that?"_

I needed to know and I needed to know right now.

Hearing the shower start up I followed in after her. She was already in there wet and I swear I heard a moan.

Shit there it is again. What is going on I really cant see thru the frosted doors leading into the shower.

Not being able to wait any longer I strip down to my nothings and proceed into the shower.

As I look at her wet and moving amungst her own body rubbing, pinching and loving herself like only she knew how.

I cleared my throat hoping she would stop, but she didn't. Looking at me she says "You want to help?"

_UM.. hell yeah i wanted to help!..._

In the time it took me to reach her body. She had my hand and was directing me, moving me along her glorious form and I shutter.

Leaning my head down I start kissing her running the same path on her body she made me take.

I was so happy that her tounge was moving with mine. I couldnt stop kissing her. I had no idea that it would be this delicious or what I was wanting. My hands moving to her hair, threading through it feeling the softness of it but loving the strength. I move to deepen the kiss even more as she moans in my mouth. The vibrations I feel run down my chest straight to the middle of my body.

Her hands are now purchased in my hair tugging unrelentlessly.

"Oh..my...god...Bella..Don't let..go..."

Uugghh...Jasper...Kiss me...don't stop..."

I cant help but trail down her neck to the hallow at the start of her collar bone. My hand running up and down her sides.

I can't help but pull back and whisper to her "Bella are you sure this is what you want _mi amore_?"

Her answer was simple and straight forward " SAVE ME"...

All I could do was stare straight into her eyes, there was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

_"Trascle, please touch me" _She moans at the same time grasping my cock. The pressure she applied was unbelievable and unrelenting. With a groan and some of my own sanity back I move on her like she showed me.

There was a tighting in my groin that was building fast. Bella dropped her head to my shoulder never stoping her punishment on me. I circle her clit with my fingers, her hips are starting to buck against my hand.

As I'm kissing her neck she says to me_ "Jasper, Voglio sentirti dentro di me in modo da riempire completamente ."_

Who am I to deny her anything. In one movement she is facing away from me, bent over hands firmly planted on the wall with me deeply seated into her. I knew that this should wait, but I could not control it nor the situation.

She is what I am here for. She is what I will always be here for. I will never let her have a day where she does not understand what she means to me. I will be whatever she needs from me at the time.

Authors note:

After the long awaited power cord arrive mayhem and discord came about for me. I am completing this story with this chapter. I started writing it with my daughter and due to events she is nolonger willing to finish it with me. So I must end it here it has been to long incomplete.

Thank you for all the support!

BelleSole


End file.
